Considerations
by smut1956
Summary: They've kissed, they've locked hands and now what's next? Post ep for "Help Me".


Considerations

A smaller hand linked with a larger hand and gently squeezed. Ice blue eyes focused on midnight blue eyes. Soft, slightly smiling lips roamed over lips and stubble. It was an exercise in assuring reality for both of them.

Lisa Cuddy stopped kissing Greg House long enough to say, "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"On the contrary, I think it's putting us right where we need to be after all this time."

"House..., Greg..., oh Hell, what do I call you now?"

He tugged her closer and let his hands roam down her back to her ass. "Lord and Master works for me."

"Really, okay thanks for that. Listen moron, we need to rebandage your shoulder and clean up."

"Who says the magic is dead with that kind of sweet talk?" House gestured toward the shelves, "There are clean towels."

Cuddy cupped his face in her hands. "Not here, let's pack you a bag and go to my place."

"But we're right here."

"Yes, along with broken glass and your stash of Vicodin. It's late and I'm too tired to clean up that mess. The mess that we are is a little simpler."

House had been through every emotion in the book both during the day and in the last half hour. He had to admit she was right, they were exhausted. "I say we hit the sack and roll out of bed tomorrow to clean."

"As charming as you make that sound, we're going to my place. For many reasons, most importantly the fact that I haven't seen my daughter all day."

"Isn't it past her bedtime? Unless she's up cramming for her preschool entrance exam, maybe?" His tone wasn't sarcastic merely curious.

"Doesn't matter to me if she's asleep, I always tuck Rachel in and spend a few minutes in the bedroom even if she's out like a light. It centers me no matter what I've dealt with during the day." Cuddy shrugged, "It is my attempt to assuage my guilt. You're dating a Mom. Deal with it."

He carefully turned to slowly limp toward the bedroom. "Believe me; I'm well aware of your hot Mom factor. You've been near the top of my M-I-L-F list for awhile."

Cuddy followed him into the bedroom and pulled a sports bag off the closet shelf. She tossed it on his bed, "I'm _**ONLY **_near the top?"

"You're way ahead of that blond nutcase who has the multiples and did that reality show with her wimpy ex-husband."

"That's an accomplishment." She pulled the elastic band out of her hair and shook out the ponytail. She liked the way House paused and watched her move.

He told her, "Extra points for that but unfortunately for you, I keep figuring Sarah Palin has to top the list. I mean an M-I-L-F who is heavily armed, whoa. Sorry."

Cuddy stared at him, "Seriously, you want to start this relationship out by putting me in the same category as Sarah Palin and ending up second best? This could be the shortest..."

"Hookup?" Off her dirty look he shook his head, "Hey, I was just trying to be helpful."

"Pack. That would be helpful." She glanced back toward the bathroom, "I'll grab your shaving kit."

"You can check it for Vicodin."

She paused in the bedroom doorway, "No. I told you that whether or not to use is your decision. I'm not your mother."

There was purpose in her walk and it heartened him. He never believed there was still a chance for them. House didn't pray but he was thankful at this moment to have Lisa Cuddy returning his love. By the time she came back, he had tossed a couple changes of underwear, some jeans and t-shirts on the bed. He turned back for socks and noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was neatly refolding the clothes and packing them in the bag.

He dumped socks in the space she left and took her hand. "After further consideration I've decided no one except you can top my M-I-L-F list."

"I'm sure Sarah will be devastated."

"Lucky for her there's the G-I-L-F list."

"We can all sleep better tonight knowing that's settled."

There was delighted surprise in her eyes when House raised her hand to his lips. He noticed as he noticed everything and decided that he would make an effort to cultivate that expression often. "Cuddy, er Lisa, do we have to sleep?"

Cuddy reclaimed her hand with a smile and handed him the bag to zip. She put her head on his shoulder as her front leaned against his back. "Let's start with cleaning up your shoulder and a long, hot shower."

He liked the sound of that, "You gonna wash my back?"

"And your front and I plan to let you wash my front."

"That could take awhile."

"Why do you think I said a long, hot shower? We're going to test the capacity of my tank-less hot water heater."

House liked the sound of that even more. "You're driving."

###


End file.
